The Sea's Robin
by MadamMistery
Summary: Just your typical day in Jump city, until an old friend from Robin's past comes into his life. Is this just a chance meeting? Or is there something more sinister? Please be gentle! First fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ah that was gross!" Cyborg yelled

"Hey! stop hating on my vegan picnic!"

The five super powered teens walked back from the city park after their green friend made them a picnic, With mixed feelings as a result. The sun is setting and the gang decided to head back to the Titan Tower.

"I believe friend Beast boy has made a wonderful feast for us today!"

The gothic teen only looked at her only female friend with a knowing glare.

"You only ate mustard the entire picnic" she countered.

"And it was delicious!" She cheered

Robin could only sigh, then chuckle. As much as it annoyed him to always hear them banter, it also brought a sense of belonging to the orphaned titan. His friends will always have his back, even when they have their sour moments. He was about to add to the conversation until he noticed a figure lying on their private island.

But he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Hey someone's on our beach!" Yelled Beast Boy.

The Titans began to sprit as Robin asked for vitals

Cyborg opened his scanner, "well who ever he is, he has some nasty wounds, I'm detecting low pulse." He grimaced

Robin, first at the body, could only look at astonishment at the familiar face he thought he would never see.

"Percy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Percy?"

"Woah, wait, you know this dude?!" Beast Boy flailed around.

Robin could only stair at his old friend with bewilderment. 'Why is he here?' He thought to himself. Robin hasn't seen are herd from his long lost for over a year. He half tempted to search for Percy, if not the fact that he lived all away across the country.

"Robin?" Star Fire asked concerned

Robin finally snapped out of it, replaced his former expression with that of authority.

"Raven take him to the Med Bay stat! Cyborg see if there is any one more visitors around." He ordered.

Raven, using her powers, lifted the unconscious boy and left to talk him into the tower.

"who was that?" Said the red haired alien.

Robin could only glance at his team mate before he looked into the ocean.

" an old friend."

—

All he could hear were the sounds of loud chatter and laughter filling the room, as the young blue eyed child sat down the lunch room. The young boy could only stare into his lunch with lackluster enjoyment, as he replayed the last months horror in repeat. All he could see were his parents terrified faces as they both fell to the cold hard ground. Bruce Wayne, his adopted father could only comfort the boy anyway he could, but he knows nothing of Dick's dilemma.

"Well, an't it Little Dickie, what's the circus freak doing here huh?" Said a school bully.

I looked at him in defiance. "Why don't you buzz off Jace, no one cares about what you say." I growled out.

"Ahhhh... what's wrong did I struck a nerve? Did Little Dickie get his feelings hurt? Hahaha" He cackled.

Jace was a 4"8 foot 100 pound 5th grader who won't just leave me alone. It doesn't help that my acrobatic build isn't meant for bulk muscle, so not only does he beat me at height, but weight too. Luckily, I know one thing he knew nothing about, and that's how to throw a good punch.

I clenched my fist and began to throw my first punch, until all I saw was raven hair in my sight.

"Yeah, real rich coming from the guy who failed the 5th grade twice." The boy said his back facing towards me. "Why don't you pick somebody your own size." The look on Jace's face was one of complete fury. You could practically see the steam rise from his face.

Before anyone said or did anything an administrator walked into the cafeteria, I looked back at Jace and he had already left, I bet he didn't want any trouble coming from the school.

The raven haired kid turned to me, "Hi, I'm Percy." He smiles at me. "I just transferred here, and if you don't mind, could you show me around?"

I looked at the boy, his sea green eyes vivid against his hair. "Umm, I'm only a third grader, I don't normally go into the fifth grade hall." I said with some uneasiness.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't hang out!" He countered.

I could only smile and blush at his straightforwardness.

I never knew that Percy would be my first real friend.

—

The Titans managed to put Percy in the med bay, but afterwards they waited for the truth.

"Sooooo, are are you going to tell us who that was?" Raven deadpans,she was never the type to sugarcoat things.

But that doesn't help my current situation, Percy was my friend before I officially became Robin, and can't exactly tell him my identity when he wakes up. If I slip up, I would be revealing not only my identity but Batman's as well. I took a calming breath and breathed out, and I turned to the my young team.

" He was my friend before I became Robin." I revealed. "Now with this information, I want you all to not give away that I knew Percy. Ever." I ordered.

"But He is your friend, why keep this away from him?" Star Fire argued, not liking the idea of lying to Robin's friend.

"Is it because he'll figure out who you are? Both Robin and the boy under the mask?" Cyborg reasoned.

I could only nod in response. The boy Percy knew was gone, what's left is a hardened boy.

Suddenly a little beeping sound rung in the main room." Well it seems the guy is awake, you wanna see or not?" Cyborg asked already walking towards the med bay. I reluctantly went with him, knowing that I had no reason not to. The rest of the team went with us, but raven reasoned that he shouldn't be over whelmed and told a very disappointed Beast Boy to wait with Star Fire and her.

Me and Cyborg entered the med room only to get a fist to the face.

"Ow! Hey wait!" I saw his figure race down the hall, _when did he get so fast?_

Raven tried to capture him with her psychic, but only spurred him into running faster and throwing a random... skate board? (We must be by Beast Boy's room) At Raven only to be deflected by Beast Boy.

"Hey, stop we are trying to help you!" he yelled after he de-transformed from a bull.

Percy was about to turn the other corner only to run into Star Fire, who then tried to reason with him calmly.

"Please, we do not want to hurt you. My friends found and healed you, we wish only to help." She lowered herself in a non threatening manner.

Percy just sat their breathing a little heavily. "What do you want from me?" He asked still cautious of the teen group.

"we just want to help you." Robin stepped forward. "You were hurt and unconscious, we brought you in our tower and healed you."

"Can you tell us your name?" Cyborg asked.

He looked a little troubled, he finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"I Don't Know."


End file.
